


Continuity

by rayeoflife



Series: High School is Forever [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Going to college, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayeoflife/pseuds/rayeoflife
Summary: A fic for a giveaway I hosted on my tumblr.A snapshot of Oikawa packing up his bedroom to head off to college and being apprehensive about the change.





	Continuity

**Author's Note:**

> This was a giveaway on my tumblr for Lilneki!

A sticky sweat seemed to cling to every surface of Oikawa’s room, the windows even bore a slight cloud to them in response to the humid weather. The air felt suffocatingly dry yet damp, providing an assault on the senses. 

 

The natural light of an orange sunset danced across the bare room as packing tape was forcefully stretched over another box which was precariously stacked on the bare mattress, clinging to Oikawa’s slick leg in fear of falling. The signature ripping sound of tape reverberating in the space.

 

It was uncomfortable. 

 

The weather, the amplified sounds, the smell of cardboard and lemon scenting floor cleaner, an empty room that had not been so clean in eighteen years.

 

Oikawa pushed the box further onto the mattress and allowed himself a moment to admire his work. It had taken only two days to pack up his room—a miracle in his mom’s eyes. The white walls, void of all posters, emitted a sterile feeling that no childhood room should ever have. It made Tooru’s throat feel dry. 

 

The wood floors clear of any lost socks or shoes. Only stacks of boxes coated them now. His dressers and closet bare, the hangers on the back of his door empty, the bed stripped, his desk— his desk still had something on it. He huffed before marching over to the desk to remove whatever he had forgotten. 

 

Before him on the desk sat a hideously made white bear with a plastic sheet coating its stomach. Behind the sheet was a picture of him and Hajime from the spring festival at Aoba Jousai just months ago. They sat beaming up at the camera, hands full of snacks and toys they competed over at the various booths. The same bear resting on Iwaizumi’s lap, it’s plastic sheet empty. 

 

Tooru laughed to himself streaking a finger gently across Hajime’s face. 

 

The festival felt as if it was just yesterday, just like the rest of his days at Seijou. His smiled faltered as he stared into the photo. 

 

“Holy shit, I didn’t believe you! It really is done!” 

 

Iwaizumi’s voice broke through Oikawa’s thoughts as it almost always did. He looked over his shoulder to see Hajime in the doorway clad in his stereotypical summer fashion—a brightly colored tank top and khaki shorts. Tooru’s smile returned at the predictability and stability of his boyfriend.

 

“What?” Iwa-chan laughed, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Tooru laughed and placed the bear back down on the desk before taking a step to meet him. His hand found its way to his boyfriend’s chest as he smiled down at him,

 

“Nothing I just love you,” Oikawa managed to laugh out. Iwaizumi lifted a hand to feel his forehead teasingly,

  
“Shittykawa I think you need to lay down, you’ve been doing to much in this heat.”

 

Oikawa laughed loudly as he felt Iwaizumi’s hands find their rightful place on his hips, bringing their bodies closer. 

 

“No I was just thinking.”  
  
Iwa looked up at him frowning, “That’s never good.”

 

“Stop,” Oikawa suppressed a laugh as he leaned into Hajime’s strong chest, “I’m just happy that no matter what life change we are going through you will always be wearing the exact outfits your mom picked out for you when you were four.”

 

Iwaizumi laughed loudly and he looked up at Oikawa, “You too.”

 

Oikawa pouted, “I am not!” 

 

Iwaizumi erupted into another loud laugh and dove onto the empty space of the bed—the boxes still on top bouncing noisily. 

 

Oikawa flung the bear into his chest with a soft thud before crawling on top of him to rest alongside him. The warmth of his typical heat-radiating body managing to be comforting despite the heat of the late summer day. He felt Iwaizumi’s hand card gently through his hair as he now examined the photo in the bear with an uncharacteristically soft smile. 

 

“We should take a new photo for this thing,” he grumbled before setting the bear next to him. 

 

Oikawa gaped at him dramatically, “No way! That one is cute! It reminds me of my youth!”

 

Iwaizumi snorted as he gentle pushed Tooru’s face away from him, “That was only four months ago Shittykawa.”

 

“I know! But now I am a mature college student! I’ve already changed so much Iwa-Chan! Look how clean my room is!”

 

Iwaizumi laughed loudly, his chest bouncing Oikawa lightly, “You’re crazy!”

 

They fell into a comfortable silence, Iwa’s hand still combing through Tooru’s thick hair, Oikawa tracing gentle circles into the skin exposed on Iwa’s hip. Iwaizumi pressed a light kiss on Tooru’s forehead, 

 

“Promise me we will take a new photo in college…maybe not for the bear but just to have?”

 

Tooru smiled, his eyes fluttering closed, “Never. This is the last photo I ever take. Everyone will remember me forever with chocolate on the corner of my mouth and cotton candy on your cheek.” 


End file.
